The Pain Within: Part II
by Non Fat Tofutti Rice Dreamicle
Summary: Every motion a blur, thoughts on repeat cycle and everyone else a shadow.


Title: The Pain Within: Part II  
  
Author: Non Fat Tofutti Rice Dreamicle  
  
Rating: Angst. Scully-Centric. Slight Scully/Skinner. Slight Doggett/Reyes.  
  
Category: PG  
  
Spoilers: None but some referencing to events of This Is Not Happening.  
  
Summary: Every motion a blur, thoughts on repeat cycle and everyone else a shadow.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox in association with 1013 Productions and Chris Carter. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Feedback: Will be loved and cherished send to mulders_sidekick@hotmail.com  
  
Doggett had watched Scully run back to the hut and leave him with the body of Mulder. Along with the other SWAT members he started the cold, heartless process of noting the scene but he couldn't help the small feeling of injustice consume his mind. He overviewed the procedure rather than participating. He couldn't if were to face and be strong for Scully.  
  
"John?" Agent Reyes interrupted his train of thought, "you're getting involved…,"  
  
"I'm already involved," he snapped back, "I was assigned to find him and I have, so don't tell me what you thinks going on in my own mind." he began to walk away but stopped abruptly.  
  
"Its because of her, isn't it." Reyes couldn't help the hint of jealously in her voice.  
  
"And what the hell do you mean by that?" his sorrow was turning to anger.  
  
She had done this to him before, get under his skin, feel his thoughts. He wasn't going to let her do it again whatever their history. He turned to face her.  
  
"Maybe you should go and tell those folks that we're ready" and signalled to the hut. Reyes walked towards him, the anger within reflected in her walk. As she passed Doggett, she knocked his shoulder and breathed  
  
"Don't do this to yourself, John."  
  
Doggett didn't play up to her games and waited for her disappear. His attention once again turned to the body.  
  
"You guys okay here?" he questioned the group of SWAT members, "I'm going back up to question some witnesses, if you need me, you know where to find me." Doggett said in his harsh, barking tone.  
  
As Doggett neared the hut, he saw Reyes exiting and behind her, Skinner supporting Scully, both physically and emotionally. Doggett's duty to protect her overwhelmed him for a moment. He began to approach the party.  
  
Skinner noticed Doggett from the corner of his eye but he wasn't Skinner's first concern. He stopped along with Scully and talked over her rather than to her.  
  
"Agent Reyes, would you take Agent Scully to the car. I'll be with you once I've talked with Agent Doggett." Skinner delivered this like an order and Reyes responded in the same manner. Skinner removed his arm from around Scully and Reyes replaced it with hers. Together the two female agents walked over to the vehicle.  
  
Doggett and Skinner met each other half way.  
  
"Sir, may I have a word?"  
  
"What is it? You have this situation under control don't you?"  
  
"Of course sir but that's not what I wanted to discuss," Doggett was slightly displaced by Skinner's coldness towards him but he continued, "I was curious about what will happen to Agent Scully once we get back to Washington DC?"  
  
"That's none of your concern. Agents Scully's welfare is at the forefront of everyone's mind but I need you to be focused on this investigation," Skinner was becoming overprotective, "I'm taking Agents Scully and Reyes back to the motel, can I count on you to wrap things up here, Agent Doggett?"  
  
Doggett nodded although he didn't want to end the conversation like this. He knew what had to be done however much he dreaded it and headed towards the group of witnesses.  
  
Reyes was sitting next to Scully in the back of the car and simply held her hand in a way to comfort but she knew it would be of little effect against the pain that Scully was feeling within. Scully could do noting but sit motionless staring out of the window towards the spot where they had discovered her partner, her lover and more over her soul mate.  
  
Skinner walked to the driver door and took a heavy breath before pulling the handle. He glanced sideward for a moment and caught a glimpse of the distressed Scully but she was too consumed with thought to even notice that he had entered the car. He slid the key into the ignition and looked into the mirror to catch her eyes. He wanted some sign that she was going to be okay but her look just reinforced his fears.  
  
Nothing and everything ran through Scully's mind, an endless tangle of questions that she knew had no answers but none the less her mind asked them, breaking her heart along the way. She was aware of Reyes and appreciated her efforts, but only one thing could bring the tiniest feeling of comfort and she knew that was never going to appear. Not before long she was being guided to her room by Reyes and she slowly seated herself on the bed. It seemed as though time had stopped, yet she was being hurled forward against her will. Every motion a blur, thoughts on repeat cycle and everyone else a shadow.  
  
Skinner ushered Reyes to one side. "Can you stay here while I try and contact her mother?" he said softly.  
  
"Of course" Reyes responded. Skinner departed and left the two women alone.  
  
"You want a glass of water?" Reyes made an attempt to break the atmosphere but it was as if it fell on deaf ears. It took a moment, then a weak and humble "no thanks" was replied.  
  
Reyes walked over to the dressing table, pulled out the stood and sat.  
  
With her head bowed, Scully raised a trembling hand to cover her face. Scully closed her eyes and pressed a thumb and forefinger to her eyelids to hold back the tears. It took a moment to compose herself and before she uttered a word, she licked her lips.  
  
"Agent Reyes, I want to thank you for your efforts but I think I want to be alone right now" and as she ended her sentence she turned to her fellow female agent's direction.  
  
Immediately Reyes could not only see the plead in Scully's eyes but she felt it too and rose slowly. As she stood before the breaking woman, she thought of saying how she was sorry, how she'd like to ease the pain, but no words came, just silence, so she pulled out one of her FBI contact cards and laid it on the beside table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She flicked her eyes upwards as the door shut and expelled a long shallow breath. The walls seemed to be closing in and a feeling of Claustrophobia started to overwhelm her. Her breath became heavier and driven by panic. Mixed with the feeling of grief, it soon led to confusion and the motionless body of before was injected with the fuel of energy.  
  
She needed to do something, anything.  
  
She bent down and slid off one of her boots and then analysised it for a moment, turning it in her hands. The screams of frustration echoed off the walls of her mind. The boot was flung towards the door and the other was ripped off her foot and thrown in the same manner. Her hands fell onto the bed linen and she strangled it with her fingers. With a look of determination, she rose aggressively, taking the sheets with her and whipped around to tear the remaining linen. The pillows were her next victims having their inners punched out. She took a short pause to survey the room and while doing so, blew her dishevelled hair out of her face. Her eyes descended upon the wardrobe. The doors were hurled open and the clothes took an unwanted flying lesson along with the hangers they were originally on.  
  
Whatever spark had fired her anger extinguished itself as rapidly as it had ignited. Her body slumped again on the now stripped bed she looked lost suddenly as if the fact of his death had only just dawned upon her. She peeled off her jacket slowly and dropped it onto the floor. Something was calling her. She reached for the door and walked out not shutting it behind her.  
  
The ground felt cold on the soles of her feet but she needed that, she needed to know that what she was feeling was real. She walked over to the white loungers where she had stood with Skinner the night before. The texture of the ground changed to the dew sodden grass and it sent a small shiver through her.  
  
Slowly she planted herself in one of the chairs and laid back to look at the night sky that was being broken by dawn. Her eyelids drooped in exhaustion as memories whirled effortlessly across her mind. A song came to the front her of thoughts,  
  
'I can almost feel you smiling  
  
From beyond those silver skies  
  
As you watch me finding my way  
  
Here without you in my life  
  
No one knows but you  
  
How I feel inside  
  
No one knows  
  
No one know but you …'  
  
Tears flooded to her eyes and she jabbed at them with the palms of her hands.  
  
She couldn't bear to watch the sun rise. Her eyes closed and automatically her right arm rose to reach for her cross. This time there were no hopeful dreams. Her nightmare had begun.  
  
To be continued…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
